A jacket is put on or removed through the standard method of a person inserting their arms individually into each sleeve of the jacket and then choosing to either leave the front of the jacket open or fasten the jacket. The most common reason for closing a jacket is to provide added warmth or a sense of security. Under both scenarios, it would be advantageous and desirable for the individual to have the ability to insert their hands deeper into a pocket and clasp their hands together. The operation of such a jacket should never cause an atypical additional opening in any of the pockets where an item could fall out of any of the pockets or cold air can enter the jacket.
There is a need for a jacket that closely resembles a normal garment available in the market but allows for the front pockets of a standard jacket to form a pass through pocket when the jacket is closed. This functionality allows the separate front pockets to convert into a single continuous pass-through front pocket without creating an opening where an item could fall out of the pockets.